


A Christmas Together

by Laitie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitie/pseuds/Laitie
Summary: Just a look at a Christmas Day with Harry and Draco. Gift for Duchess_of_Strumpetness in the gift exchange :).





	A Christmas Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts).



Harry sighed and rolled over on the bed. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe the position he was in, now. Sure, he and Ginny had broken up. But to be with another man? Especially him? It was unbelievable, to tell the truth. He would have never imagined things turning out this way.

His lover turned over, too, and wrapped a pale arm around him. “Happy Christmas,” he whispered into Harry’s ear. His drawl voice sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. Harry grinned and turned to face him.

“Happy Christmas, Draco,” he said. They shared a deep, passionate kiss. 

“Going to the Weasley’s today?” Draco asked when they parted.

“Later,” Harry replied. “I want to spend as much time here with you as I can.”

“Don’t think they’ll be friendly to me if I show up, do you?”

They both laughed. 

“We should get up, then,” Draco went on. “So we can spend as much time awake together as we can.”

“I won’t fall asleep,” Harry said. “I just want to lay here a while.”

“All right,” Draco said, wrapping his arms around him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, too, and they held each other close.

They stayed that way for an hour or so until Harry finally pulled away and sat up.

“What do you want to do for breakfast?” Draco asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “Something proper, though.”

“Well..” Draco said, sitting up and thinking. “...Since neither of us can cook, why don’t we go out?”

“Where?”

“Maybe one of those muggle places?” he suggested. “Muggles are big on their breakfasts, aren’t they?”

Harry shrugged. “OK,” he said. 

With that, they got up and got dressed. Seeing as they were going to a muggle restaurant and didn’t have a car, they pulled on their boots and walked. They held gloved hands as they traversed the snow-covered sidewalks. There were no witches or wizards around that would recognize them as sworn enemies in their younger years. Not in this town. Sure, they got some crap for being gay, but that was bearable compared to what other witches and wizards would say.

Their breakfast was quiet. Each just enjoying the other’s company. It wasn’t until their walk home that things got bad.

The wind picked up as they walked. The farther they got from the restaurant, the harder it snowed. The harder the wind blew. Before they knew it, they couldn’t even see a foot in front of them. Draco shivered and let go of Harry’s hand to wrap his arms around himself. Harry wrapped an arm around him.

“It’s c-cold,” Draco said.

“I know,” Harry agreed. He looked around. “Here, let’s go into this alley,” he suggested. “It’ll block the wind.” Draco nodded and Harry led him into a nearby alley. It was dark and narrow, but the wind didn’t cut into their faces anymore. 

Harry wrapped both arms around the shivering Draco. “We’ll just wait out the storm,” Harry said.

“Why don’t we j-just...use magic?” Draco asked.

“We can’t risk the muggles seeing us,” Harry said regretfully. “Sorry.”

Draco sighed and cuddled into Harry. He could hear his heartbeat through the layers of clothing, he was pressing so close. He closed his eyes and relished the sound. The gentle beating, strong and steady. His rock when things went crazy; as they usually did. 

He remembered this time last year. When he had stupidly told his father that he was gay. And that he was dating Harry. His father had almost beat him on the spot. Instead, his father called him a disgrace and forbid him to return home ever again.

Harry had comforted him when he came to him, worn and defeated. They had immediately began searching for a place to live together, far away from everyone else. Where they could love each other in peace. 

Harry was still helping orchestrate the private conversing of Draco and his mother. Different spells and even muggle methods and tools helped mother and son keep in contact.

Harry buried his nose into Draco’s pale hair, now, inhaling his scent. His poor Draco, manipulated by so many people in his past. He smelled so sweet and innocent now. Like he had been born anew the moment Harry had made it possible for him to have another chance. 

He remembered when they started dating. The looks on his friends’ faces when he told them. The scolding he’d gotten from both Ron and Hermione later that night. A home away from everyone was best for the both of them. A home in a place like the United States of America.

“Hey,” he said softly in Draco’s ear. “There’s a cafe nearby. Let’s go have some tea and warm up.”

“O-OK,” Draco agreed. With that, they made their way out of the alley and into the storm.

The cafe was only a couple shops down, and they gladly blew into it from the sidewalk. The cafe enveloped them with welcoming arms of warmth and the smell of fresh coffee.

“Oh, thank God,” Draco said, shedding his hat and gloves.

“Welcome! How can I help you today?” the woman at the counter greeted them.

“Just two teas, please,” Harry said. “Regular.”

“Sweetened or unsweetened?” she asked.

“Unsweetened.”

“Sure,” she said with a grin. She started ringing them out as Harry made his way towards the counter.

“No, I’ll pay,” Draco said, taking Harry’s arm.

“I got it,” Harry said. 

“No, I--”

“I swear,” he said with a laugh. “I got it.”

Draco sighed but pulled back as Harry pulled out his wallet. He paid for the teas while Draco went and looked for a seat. He chose a spot in the middle of everything, choosing to be as far from the windows as possible. Harry picked up the teas and joined him, sitting across from him. They took hold of their cups and enjoyed their warmth.

“Think you’re gonna make it to the Burrow?” Draco asked softly.

“Maybe not...” Harry said thoughtfully. “Though it is just the Floo Network. So it should be fine.”

“The question is whether we’ll actually get home or not.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed with a nod before sipping his tea.  
They silently gazed around at all the strangers surrounding them, not a care in the world as to who they were or what they were doing with each other. It was bliss.

About an hour later, the storm finally began to calm. Harry and Draco threw out their cups and braved the snow once again. 

It didn’t take long for them to get back home. Once through the door, they shrugged off their coats and put their things away.

“I guess I should get going,” Harry said, looking at the fireplace. They usually lit it on cold days like today, but had chosen not to as they knew Harry would be using it. 

“Enjoy yourself,” Draco said with a grin.

“What will you do while I’m gone?”

“I dunno. Have some tea. Maybe read a little.”

Harry sighed. “OK,” he said. He leaned and left a soft kiss upon Draco’s lips. “I’ll hurry back.”

“Don’t hurry,” Draco told him. With that, Harry nodded and made his way to the fireplace. He took the jar from the mantle and pulled out some Floo Powder before replacing it. 

“See you,” Harry said, stepping into the fireplace.

“See you,” Draco said with a nod. 

“The Burrow,” Harry said clearly before dropping the powder. There was a green flame that enveloped him, and he was gone.

Draco sighed. He shook his head and made his way to the bedroom. 

Two hours later, Draco was sitting at the dining room table working on their jigsaw puzzle when he heard the sound of someone arriving through the Floo Network in their fireplace. He blinked and stood, making his way over. But Harry reached him first.

“Harry?!” Draco asked. His boyfriend looked flushed and breathless. “What’re you doing back?”

“You’re invited!” Harry said, as breathless as he looked. “They’ve invited you to The Burrow! C’mon!” he took his hand and dragged him into the living room.

“Wait!” Draco said, pulling his hand back. “Why did they do that?”

“Well, Mrs. Weasley kinda found out you weren’t doing anything for Christmas...” Harry explained quickly. “I told them about what happened with your family and...well, they invited you! So come! Please say you’ll come?”

“N-no,” Draco said, shaking his head. “No, I don’t want to be a bother. I’m not a charity case.”

“It’s not like that!” Harry said. “Oh, c’mon, please? Give it a try? For me?”

Draco looked over at his excited, begging face. After a moment, he relented. “OK,” he said. Harry grinned wide.

“I’ll see you there!” he said excitedly. He grabbed some Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace again, sending himself off to The Burrow.

Draco watched him go, uncertain if he wanted to follow him. What would it be like? Awkward, certainly. But all the stories Harry had told him about the place had drawn him in so. He’d always wondered what it was like to be part of such a loving group of friends and family.

He could never be part of a group like that.

But....For Harry...He could try.

Draco grabbed some Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. “The Burrow,” he said. He was enveloped by a green flame, and he was gone.


End file.
